


Far too hard

by buckyjbarnnes



Series: Harringrove's wank bank [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, alright so, i think that what they do here is called a, idk man, white kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyjbarnnes/pseuds/buckyjbarnnes
Summary: There are essentially no boundaries left between Steve and Billy. They are fucking shameless.





	Far too hard

**Author's Note:**

> so i've made it a series because i love filth and this trash ship and i am not sorry. also, maybe if you want the whole experience, you should read the first part too. 
> 
> only proof read it once and again, i'm pretty sure the tittle for this is a song lmao

After the whole ‘soggy biscuit’ thing, there are essentially no boundaries left between Steve and Billy. The more they played the game, the more it seemed like they were up to basically  _ anything _ with each other. They were fucking shameless. 

 

Billy found this new thing going on in their relationship incredibly hot and intriguing, because the first time he ever saw Steve, he never thought such a rich brat could have it in him to be _this fucking_ _kinky_. Billy’s slept around a lot, with many different kinds of people, but he’s fucking floored to admit that by far, Steve’s the most daring in the bedroom. Billy loves Steve a little bit more for that. 

 

There’s also the fact that everything Steve does to him, is one of the few positive aspects of his life. When they fuck into oblivion he forgets about the shitty parts of his life; he actually allows himself to lose control, to abandon everything, and just focus on  _ Steve:  _ his body, his voice, his warm embrace.  _ Steve _ is his means to feel happy, and what Steve suggests they do in the bedroom is his favorite thing in the world. 

 

He never says no to Steve. He never regrets his decision. 

 

____________________

  
  


One afternoon after practice, as usual, Steve’s head is bobbing between Billy’s legs. He has his mouth wrapped around Billy’s dick, who is actually losing his mind. He feels like Steve is basically sucking the soul out of him with how he laps at the slit of his dick and then at the frenulum, and then just sort of only sucks the head, hollowing his cheeks and making Billy moan very loudly. Then Steve’s also lapping and mouthing at the underside of his dick, and he almost loses it right there and then. 

 

No one has ever made him moan and groan and gasp as much as Steve. Billy never knew he liked being loud so much until Steve. 

  
  


When Billy comes, which is maybe thirty seconds after Steve actually deepthroats him, Billy comes inside Steve’s mouth. That is not a peculiar happening or anything, but what Steve does is. 

 

Steve usually would swallow Billy’s come and then proceed to jerk off while kissing Billy’s lips. He actually expects it that time, so much that in his post-orgasm haze, he draws Steve in and kisses him immediately, all tongue and spit and teeth - as they always do when they are fucking - but  _ something _ is different. 

 

Steve hasn’t swallowed his cum just yet, so when they kiss, Billy feels how his own cum ends up inside his mouth. He feels Steve smiling a little bit against his lips. 

 

Billy almost gets hard all over again when he tastes it. He absolutely fucking loves how  _ filthy _ the action is, how fucking hot it feels to have the cum smear on the corners of his mouth and Steve’s face. He loves it so much, he actually moans. Steve moans too. 

 

He wants to fucking  _ destroy _ Steve after that. 

  
  
  


So that’s the first time they do it _ ,  _ but then it becomes a regular thing. 

  
  


If Billy’s giving Steve a handjob, then he draws it out; he makes a tight ring with his index finger and his thumb around Steve’s dick, fucking over it quickly, making Steve sob a little, but then he lets go and wraps his fist around it instead, stroking slowly and twisting at the head. Steve’s thighs always tremble. He makes sure to always twist his wrist at the head and then thumb at the frenulum. If he can get away with it, he rubs the head of Steve’s dick over his nipples while he strokes the shaft - that always makes him him cry out and sends him toppling over the edge. 

 

Billy always makes sure to have Steve shoot in his face; close to his mouth or inside it, but really anywhere is just fine, because Steve always makes sure to lick the cum from wherever it landed before kissing Billy. 

 

_______________________________

  
  


They are doing this for the millionth time. 

 

This time though, Steve’s balls deep inside Billy. He sees Steve marvelling at how their hips are flush against each other while he pants; he looks almost like what he’s seeing is the most wonderful thing he’s witnessed in his life. Then, Steve pulls out just a little bit and presses back in, making them both sigh, but that’s not nearly enough, so Billy circles his legs around Steve’s hips and makes him go inside him deeper. They are both sweating and out of breath already, but Billy says, “C’mon princess,  _ harder _ ,”, and like that’s all he needed, Steve’s suddenly pulling out almost all the way, and then slamming back in. Billy’s actually seeing stars. 

 

Steve fucks so hard into him, Billy’s about to hit the top of his head on the headboard of the bed, but he could care less about that because right now, he’s only concentrated on how good Steve’s cock fills him up; grazes his insides and makes him want to scream in pleasure. 

 

Billy is looking right into Steve’s eyes, and they are basically breathing into each other’s mouths. Steve has his forearms on either side of Billy’s head, and Billy has his one hand tangled in Steve’s messed up hair, while the other crumples the sheet underneath him. He’s fucking him brutally, just like Billy loves. 

Steve somehow changes the angle a little bit and that has Billy crying out and whimpering. He grabs a fistful of Steve’s hair and pulls. Steve moans and plows him even  _ harder,  _ wonderfully grazing his prostate each time _.  _ It becomes too much so Billy closes his eyes and grabs the sheet harder while he practically screams Steve’s name. 

 

“Steve...Steve... _ S-Steve! _ ...Shit,  _ harder! _ ”

 

“Fuck Billy... I’m gonna come-” Steve says in between moans while he pants. His voice sounds absolutely  _ fucked _ . 

 

Billy doesn’t lose time, he disentangles the fist that’s tightly holding the sheets, and starts to jerk off his dick aggressively. The pace at which Steve’s fucking him, plus how he’s also grazing his prostate,  _ and  _ how he fucks his own fist over his dick, has him coming so fast he almost blacks out. He can’t help but close his eyes and brokenly scream and sob. He trembles, and clenches, and that’s enough for Steve, because then he’s moaning and throwing his head back, and then Billy feels the warmth inside him. He moans a little bit at that too. 

 

They are panting like as if they just ran a fucking marathon. 

 

Billy’s still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm when Steve pulls out of him, but he doesn’t really have time to register anything, because then he feels Steve’s breath on his stomach, and immediately after, he feels his warm tongue lick the mess he’s made of it. Billy opens his eyes, and sees the mischievous look on Steve’s sweaty face. 

 

Then they kiss and is all sloppy, but hat’s the point of it. He feels his own cum inside his mouth, just as he feels Steve’s tongue. The sloppiness of it all makes the cum get smeared all over his face, and if he wasn’t so fucked out, he’d be turned on all over again. Steve bites Billy's lower lip after, and then releases it, smiling down at Billy’s flushed and sweaty face. 

 

“Christ, man, I  _ fucking _ love you.” 

 

Billy laughs a little bit, because he has cum all over his face and ass, and Steve does too, and they also look absolutely fucked out, but Steve manages to make such an statement sound  _ cute  _ even in that situation . 

 

“Yeah, yeah...me too, princess.” 

  
  
  


He doesn’t need to clarify, that he wouldn’t be up for any of this filthy shit if Steve wasn’t involved in the equation. 


End file.
